Crimson Clan (CrimsonHeartTheCat)
DESC Crimson clan is a cunning and swift clan formed by Crimson star. Crimson clan is not afraid to get their paws dirty. HISTORY Crimson clan was formed many moons ago when Crimson Heart was framed for murder and exiled from Thunder clan and left the territory. She found a new territory and got rouges and kitty pets to join her new clan. Her clan rose strong and survived even the hardest leaf bares. (Will add more story's here soon!) PREY They mostly hunt voles, Rabbits, Mice, Birds (Such as crows and pigeons), And the sometimes fish. PAST MEMBERS Leader: Crimson star Deputy: Fox blaze Med: Bramble berry Leader: Fox star Deputy: Frost heart Med: Dead gaze Leader: Frost star Deputy: Scar shadow Med: Blood pool Leader: Scar star Deputy: Song bird Med: Sneeze nose Leader: Song star Deputy: Claw runner Med: Shadowed mask Leader: Claw star Deputy: Mouse bite Med: Yarrow berry Leader: Mouse star Deputy: Lion mane Med: Tiger glare Leader: Lion star Deputy: Pumpkin Glow Med: Snowy leaf Leader: Pumpkin star Deputy: Starling heart Med: One gaze Leader: Starling star Med: Moon whistle Med: Sky gazer Leader: Moon star Deputy: Blaze heart Med: Burnt scar Leader: Blaze star Deputy: Fallen dream Med: Blue fire Leader (CURRENT): Fallen star Deputy: Dream shadow Med: Darkened heart ALIVE MEMBERS Leader: Fallen star (Black and white she with amber eyes) Deputy: Dream shadow (Black and dark orange tom with brown eyes) Medicine cat: Darkened heart (Black and grey she with light brown eyes) Warriors: Cheetah runner (Yellow and black she with yellow eyes), Long heart (Cream and black tom with light blue eyes), Glare eye (Black tabby she with dark blue eyes), Pigeon wing (Grey and white she with lime green eyes), Lion claw (Yellow and orange tom with dark green eyes) Queens: Yellow tooth (Black and cream she that is raising Long hearts kits Falcon kit and Eagle kit), Sandy sun (Sand colored she raising Dream shadows kits Black kit and Sand kit) Apprentices: Raven paw (Black and dark grey tom with dark blue eyes), Crow paw (Black and blue-like she with light blue eyes), Shadow paw (Black and white tom with dark brown eyes) CAMP Apprentice den: A den created by boulders that probably fell down many moons ago Nursery: A den that is covered by tree leafs and surrounded by a wall of brambles Warriors den: A hollowed out tree trunk on the edges of camp Elders den: A den den that is out in the open but protected by a wall of brambles Leaders den: A small cave that is behind the Red Rock Red rock: A boulder stained red that the leader stands on to call meetings SPECIAL PARTS OF TERRITORY Blood stones: A huge rocky cave-like area near the edges of the territory that apprentices are not aloud to go because there are fox dens Training hollow: The place where apprentices train to fight, It it surrounded by tall trees Prey field: A place where the most prey is seen in the territory ALLIES/ENEMY'S None right now, Tell me in the comments if you want to be allies/enemy's with this clan NOTE FROM THE CREATOR Hello everyone! This is my first clan and i did my best, If you have anything to say about it please tell me in the comments! Also, Please do not even try to edit my page. Category:Clans